Kogg Gorebasher
|Row 2 title = Affiliations|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Former Affiliations|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status|Row 4 info = (Presumed)|Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }}'Kogg Gorebasher '''is a Blackrock Orc warsmith who previously served under Warlord Zaela in the Ironmarch. He was an active combatant allied with the New Horde in Operation Blackrock and Roll, but was ultimately defeated in the final engagement over the Molten Span. History Kogg's early days were spent in the lower depths of Blackrock Spire, serving as a grunt for the Firebrand Legion under Dal'rend Blackhand's command. Fostered from birth by the shaman Kaz'grull, young Kogg was instilled with a reverence for flame. Blackrock Mountain remained his home for most, if not all his life, serving the Spire's many masters, but ultimately answered to orcish reign. While Kogg adhered to shamanistic teachings, he would never be deemed worthy to have command over the elements, not like his master. It was in his failure that the orc managed to find his calling: Within the forge. Indeed, while Kogg mastered the arts of combat quickly, as was expected of most Blackrock warriors, he desired the element's boon so that he could appease the spirits of fire deep within the Molten Core. What he knew was weaponry, the molding of steel by fire. It was through the furnace, hammer, and anvil that he learned the will of the plane beyond his grasp. For the years of conflict his clan would inevitably face, Kogg honed his craft within the sweltering, nigh volcanic forges of the mountain, smelting the most resilient ores from Azeroth to Draenor. The belching, preternatural heat scourged his flesh as he heedlessly bathed his furnace in fiery quintessence, power harvested from the Molten Core, ill fit for mortal hands. He endured the pain, and through the counsel and wisdom of Kaz'grull, Kogg was deemed worthy to imbue his steel with the power he desperately sought. The Iron March Even the industrious Iron Horde could not deny the masterful craftsmanship Kogg had to offer. He remained among the Iron March under Warlord Zaela, building even fiercer weaponry under the command of a new Warchief. ''WIP Section Operation Blackrock and Roll Kogg, despite his misgivings with the Horde standing under Sylvanas Windrunner, ultimately decided to aid their cause, recognizing the need for a larger force to fend off the encroaching threat of the Dark Iron dwarves now aligned with the Alliance. Under the command of Orgaz Wyrmsplitter, Kogg relished the opportunity for glorious battle, and to rekindle the flame of his fallen mentor by burning his foes and sacrificing them to the mountain. During the final engagement in the operation, Kogg was set upon by a dwarven gunner, and ultimately defeated by his hands. The orc, defiant to the end, cast himself from the edge into Molten Span itself. His fate remains unknown, but one could safely assume he perished in the fall. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Blackrock Orc Category:Blackrock Clan Category:New Horde Category:Blacksmiths Category:Warriors Category:True Horde Category:Iron Horde Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Dark Horde